


Distraction

by snowbryneich



Series: Deception [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbryneich/pseuds/snowbryneich
Summary: James calls on Elizabeth sometime after their masked encounter.





	

It had taken James a week to talk himself into going to see her in the end and it had been worry that had been unable to ignore.Why had she approached him - it _could_ not just be the costume. He refused to consider her so shallow. And her comments about her husband - which thrilled him on some level - a deep down petty level he did not often let himself think about worried him too. What had she meant when she said Turner did not approve of anything. Why was she so unhappy? He had surrendered her to Turner because he had clearly cared for her - as much as James did - and more to the point she had returned Turner’s affection. For all his dislike of Turner, James did not see how he could be stupid enough to not want that.

He had never been to the Turner house before - he had been at sea when they wed. Serendipity in the form of Admiral Bellamy’s attempt to curry favour in London had seen the _Dauntless_ off for a tour to the coast of India. He had been away nine months and had missed all of the planning, gossip and the event itself. If he had been on land he would have had to have attended and wished her well - wished them well. Which he had. He had wanted her to be happy - it was why he had given her up. And she had loved Turner - that had been clear from the moment she had stood between him and Will on the day Jack Sparrow escaped. So how on earth had the boy messed that up and James could not help but alternately fume that he had ignored the charge he was given - no woman who was treat with care and devotion would behave the way Elizabeth had at that party and fret - if Turner was not treating her well how _was_ he treating her.

So he went to call and told himself he would only be a friend to her. She would have too much pride to tell her father if her husband was misusing her in some fashion.

He was puzzled slightly by the house - he knew the sword smithing business did well and while the rumour mill of Port Royal had speculated over the fantastic value of Elizabeth Swann’s dowry for years as her erstwhile fiancé he was one of the few who did know exactly how much Weatherby Swann had settled on his daughter. Turner certainly hadn’t spent it on the house. James had spent years planning for how he would provide for her. Why had Turner not gotten her the sort of property she deserved. It distracted as she was shown in and surprised by how delighted Elizabeth was to see him.

 

* * *

 

 

Elizabeth had found herself disappointed when James had seemed to ignore her invitation to call. It had been a week now but no sign of him. She had briefly considered sending him a note or a more formal invite. But she had decided against it. She had made enough of a fool herself trying to win her husbands affections. She would not chase after a man ever again. If James didn’t want her someone else would. Still she could’t help but think of him. And dream of him. It was not as if her dreams of being ravished by a pirate are entirely new to her.

 

So she was not expecting it when the maid cautiously interrupts her reading, bobs a curtsey and announced. ‘Commodore Norrington to see you.” She was astounded - she had quite given up on him and though it was tempting to be stand offish because he had made her wait she could not quite bring herself to it. She rang for tea and served himself herself and then thought perhaps she would have to make the effort not to seem over eager. She wanted to encourage him - not seem a slattern. Though it perhaps was a little late for that. There was an awkward silence and Elizabeth could see James looking over the house, and the furnishings. She refused to be embarrassed by it.Perhaps it was not what she had grown up with. Not what she would have had as his wife. But there was nothing wrong with it. There was nothing technically wrong with any of it - it was a perfectly respectable home for a merchant and his wife. It was of course the smallest home Elizabeth had ever lived in and they could have afforded better but she had no luck getting Will to see that and comments on the houses size were bound to lead back to discussion over having a family which she did not want to encourage. But she had not invited James here to judge her choices. Well - not entirely. She supposed she was admitting doubt in her choice with her behaviour and she was about to scold him for his obvious judgement when he spoke first.

“Elizabeth I am sorry,” James told her and feels worse that his words seem to startle her. “My behaviour - was not acceptable and I give you my sincere promise -”

They are discussing the masquerade then - well that was easy enough, she thought and she cut him off before he could promise not to do it again. “You have nothing to apologise for,” she assured him. “I had a _wonderful_ time” and just in case she added. “And the gown will mend.” She cannot help mentioning that - she could not believe that sex with James Norrington had been so intense he had ripped her clothing. Though it was just as well the gown would mend because it had cost her a whole months allowance and if she wanted anything else his month she would have to hope her father would indulge her (though this was not usually an issue.) She had never seen eye to eye about Will with money who thought everything she bought was overpriced and did not take kindly to her reminders that he was no longer a blacksmith’s apprentice and could afford it.

James was only further appalled at himself - he had quite forgotten he had ripped her gown. “I will reimburse you for the gown,” he said sincerely. “It was a beautiful gown - it would be a shame if it were ruined.”

Elizabeth meant to have the gown dyed a more suitable colour - she would not get away with wearing white again - not unless there was another masked ball and it would dull to wear the same if there was and the silk was costly so worth salvaging even if it did need new lace. But she won’t tell James that “Goodness James - there is no need for money to change hands,” she said. “I am not that hard up that I am earning a living on my back just yet.” She means to tease given he was clearly judging her circumstances but this falls flat entirely.

 

“Elizabeth is everything alright?” he caught her face up in his hands horrified by her comment - he had not implied she was a whore not at all and he forced her to look at him. Her brown eyes are distressed and he cannot cannot bear the thought off seeing her cry - his temper flares at the man who was failing her and he sounded harsh when he demanded “If Turner is mistreating you - you must tell me.”

Elizabeth swallowed hard. For a moment it was so tempting.To fall in his arms and complain that Will did not love her. Did not even like her she suspected at this juncture. That her life was a _disaster._ That she had wanted freedom and had ended up a society wife anyway except with a husband society wanted no part of and who wanted no part of her either.

 

But she did not. Even Elizabeth was not that selfish. There was nothing she could do that was less fair taking her woes about marriage to the man she had publicly jilted. “Of course everything is alright,” she said. Will would have to pay her attention to her to mistreat her so there was no danger of that but she ignored the question anyway. “Quite fine,” she added and shifted closer to him, “and even better to have a visit from such a dear friend.” Then she kissed him - which was just as much to stop him asking any questions as it was because she wanted to kiss him. This kiss was sweet and slow and it made her tremble with want.

James was not sure he believed Elizabeth - she may have said everything was alright but he knew better - he knew her better and she looked close to saying something more and he said nothing when she shifted closer to him and then she was kissing him and he could not resist all over again. But he could treat her with much more consideration and he kept the kiss sweet and slow. And Elizabeth seemed to like it until she surprised him by slipping a hand into his lap to caress him intimately. He was of course hard – he had been since he had walked in the room his body instantly reacting to her presence and he groaned into her mouth.

Elizabeth left nothing to chance once she had started touching James, she kissed his neck and her hand roamed and he muttered her name. “Let’s go upstairs,” Elizabeth said sweetly and then because she did not know what James would want exactly but wanted to offer him extra incentive. “You can fuck me in Will’s bed.”

James had come here because he was worried about her. Because he cared about her. He had not come here to take further advantage of her. But that was not an offer he had the will power to refuse and the only thing he could do once he was upstairs was decide he would make this worth her while. At the ball he had teased her - made her beg and plead for his attention. When she was bare beneath him this time (a precaution she had declared necessary in case he ruined another dress) he spread her legs and her folds and brought her to completion as quickly as he could using his fingers on and in her pretty quim and sensitive pearl until she arched with a whimper. Then he did it again and while she was lying their trembling he kissed down her body and put his mouth to her cunt. He had to hold her hips in place as he tasted her and sucked hard on the centre of her pleasure. He was not content at all until she screamed his name and then he finally gave her a moments respite. He looked up at her, at her flushed needy face and kissed her thigh enjoying the moment. “Do you need a minute?” he asked unable to stop himself sounding smug. But his concern was not entirely false - if he had to wait to have her he’d like some notice because he was beyond desperate now but he would not push her.

Elizabeth cannot believe that she could be this satiated and yet still _need_ more and yet she did. Every time he had brought her to climax she just wanted more from him and she was still blushing from what he had done with his mouth. Elizabeth was not an innocent at all but no man - not Will or the other distractions she had allowed herself had ever done that for her before. Not even the lovers who had required she use her mouth on them. She had not even known it was a thing that was done and she wanted him to do it again badly. She was half tempted - more than half tempted - to tell him _No I want your mouth again_ when he asked if she needed a minute. That was hardly fair though and she had tempted him upstairs with the offer of letting him fuck her so she said instead. “No - I don’t need a minute. I need you James.” And then he pushed inside her with ease she was flowing with need and she groaned her approval. She had expected him to fuck her like he had the other night. Both when she had ridden his cock and when he had had her in bed he had pounded into her like it was the last time a woman would ever be available to him. But now he was taking his time and he had firm hold of her hips as he made love with slow careful strokes as if she was precious and breakable.

 

James worried he had taken it too far - that he had made her too needy or done too much or that she would make him wait and it was a relief when she did not and sliding inside her warm heat feels like coming home. He kissed her all through their love making and made sure to see to her pleasure at least once more - he wanted to feel that when he was inside her and though she whimpered with need he did not alter his pace until he was on the very edge of pleasure and his control slipped just a little.

Elizabeth was glad when his control finally slipped. It was too much for her - pleasure she could deal with but care was different. It was dangerous she knew. She had mistaken lust for love once before and it would be so much less complicated if James only wanted to fuck her. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing even but it was too hard and when he stilled atop her after pleasure broke over her again - he groaned her name but she bit back his - too little too late she thought. He had already had her screaming it. She curled up in his arms. He was watching her intently and how did he make even a _look_ seem protective. It was too much and she found herself flailing a little for a way to push him away - just a little. “Who knew navy men could have such talented mouths,” she said. “You are going to have to let me recover,” she said. “If you want me to return the favour.” She licked her lips and glanced down at him, her meaning clear

James had thought that had gone rather well until Elizabeth made it clear - yet again that it was not his concern she wanted. He flushed and felt foolish - she had been explicit in what she was offering and yet he had dared hope. “Yes,” he said tightly furious she would imply he only pleased her to get something for himself. “Obviously I have never done anything for you without expecting something in return. Given your previous behaviour though I am sure Mr. Turner will enjoy what ever it is you think you owe me.” She recoiled as if he had struck her and though there was nothing untrue about his words he wished he could recall them. It’s strange to think he even had the power to hurt her - she had never cared for his opinion in the past. And he wished it even more when she slipped from the bed.

The nerve of him. Elizabeth thought as she reached for her shift no longer capable of feeling comfortable so exposed in front of him.. What business of his was it, what happened between her and Will. As if she wold ever do that for Will. As if Will would accept _that_ with all his bleating about children. “Well if you are quite done and don’t want that, I am sure you can see yourself out,” she said. “But you cannot say I did not _offer_.” She fled to her room then and did not come out for sometime - she wanted to be absolutely sure James had gone.

 

 

 


End file.
